Entretien avec un criminel
by Alice in Wonderlands
Summary: Sur les quais de la gare de Tokyo, Iruka écoute un homme lui compter sa vie : l'histoire d'un orphelin qui tomba amoureux du plus dangereux des yakuzas... Une relation violente, malsaine et passionnée dont l'issue reste pour l'heure incertaine. Yaoi, UA
1. Chapitre 1

**ENTRETIEN AVEC UN CRIMINEL**

_Chapitre 1 – Rencontre_

Iruka Umino, cadre haut placé dans une multinationale japonaise, laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il entendit la voix mielleuse d'une hautesse raisonner sur les quais de la gare. Le train qui devait le mener à Nagoya venait d'être annulé en raison d'un problème technique, et il allait donc devoir attendre le suivant, une heure plus tard...

Profondément énervé, il fouilla dans sa mallette et en sortit un roman d'Albert Camus pour passer le temps. Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture depuis bien une quinzaine de minutes, un inconnu s'approcha et lui adressa la parole :

**- Bonjour monsieur.**

**- Bonjour**, répondit-il poliment en relevant la tête.

Il tomba sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Les cheveux blonds, le regard océanique, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Iruka hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture.

**- C'est très énervant ces retards de train, n'est-ce pas ?** Lui demanda bientôt le jeune homme à ses côtés.

**- Effectivement**, répondit-il.

**- Que lisez-vous ?**

Iruka étouffa un soupir las. Même si ce garçon semblait très sympathique, il n'était pas d'humeur à converser. Il lui donna donc rapidement le titre du livre ainsi que le nom de l'auteur, et se replongea dans son récit. Cependant, le jeune homme ne sembla pas vouloir en rester là.

**- Albert Camus est un écrivain talentueux. Il a un don tout particulier pour concéder une dimension unique à ses personnages**, déclara-t-il avec fraîcheur. **La plupart des gens considèrent que le protagoniste de son œuvre a un tempérament absurde.**

**- Hm hm**, répondit Iruka, dans l'espoir de couper court à la discussion.

**- Je ne suis pas de cet avis**, continua-t-il malgré tout. **Cet individu a du génie et ses actions illustrent à la perfection l'impuissance des hommes. Car il est vrai que notre vie est faite d'événements qui s'enchaînent de manière purement hasardeuse, comme une sorte de fatalité. Ne trouvez-vous pas cette vision du monde fantastique ?**

**- Ce serait un peu triste si notre existence devait se résumer en terme de destin**, répliqua Iruka, les sourcils froncés.

L'inconnu eut un sourire amicale.

**- C'est justement pour cette raison que les hommes nient la vérité. Ils n'acceptent pas d'être soumis aux règles du hasard.**

**- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que la vie est ainsi faite ?** Demanda-t-il, son opinion divergeant en tout point.

Le jeune homme eut de nouveau un sourire. Iruka se demanda alors brièvement comment une personne aussi chaleureuse pouvait avoir une vision si pessimiste sur la condition humaine.

**- Naruto Uzumaki**, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire.

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Mon nom**, précisa le jeune homme. **Il est plus facile de converser avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on sait comment il s'appelle.**

**- Oh, je vois**, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. **Iruka Umino.**

**- Enchanté, Monsieur Umino. Pour en revenir à votre question, il se trouve que la vie m'a assez gâté pour que je puisse en comprendre le fonctionnement.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?** Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

**- Êtes-vous enclin à m'écouter parler maintenant ?** Répondit Naruto, un sourire moqueur au visage. **Je vous préviens, c'est une longue histoire et elle risque de fort vous déplaire.**

Gêné, Iruka sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son attitude avait été déplacée quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il pensait avoir été assez discret pour que ce jeune homme ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il se racla la gorge afin de reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

**- J'ai tout mon temps**, déclara-t-il en indiquant le panneau où figuraient les horaires de trains.

**- Bien. Je suppose que tout a commencé le jour où mes parents sont décédés**, expliqua Naruto. **J'avais dix ans à l'époque...**

Mon enfance avait toujours été joyeuse, et mes parents m'aimaient d'un amour inégalable. Imaginez ma souffrance lorsqu'ils quittèrent ce monde, et que je fus contraint de partir à l'orphelinat ! Je n'avais jamais été très doué en matière de relation humaine, et je ne parvins pas à m'intégrer à ce nouvel univers. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de faire des efforts : j'essayais désespérément de plaire, d'être drôle et amical, mais les autres enfants me rejetaient.

J'étais malheureux, je vivais dans une solitude extrême. Cela dura huit ans. Et lorsque j'atteignis enfin la majorité, je décidai de quitter cet enfer pour vivre par mes propres moyens. Je partis habiter à Tokyo, certain de pouvoir y trouver du travail, et me fis bientôt embaucher dans un petit restaurant de ramens, dans le quartier de Kabukichô.

**- Kabukichô ?** S'exclama Iruka, l'air scandalisé.

**- C'est bien cela**, confirma Naruto, amusé par sa réaction. **Cela ne me gênait pas. N'oubliez pas qu'à l'époque je n'étais qu'un adolescent aux hormones en ébullition. N'importe quel jeune à ma place aurait été comblé : je pouvais travailler en admirant les formes gracieuses des femmes qui se pavanaient derrière les vitres des maisons closes.**

**- C'est abominable**, rétorqua-t-il en virant au rouge pivoine.

**- Je dirais plutôt insolite**, corrigea Naruto.** Mais le fait est que je trouvais ce lieu fascinant...**

J'y travaillais de midi à vingt-trois heures, et je pouvais donc admirer chaque jour la métamorphose étrange du quartier. En pleine journée, ce district n'avait absolument rien de répréhensible. C'est seulement à partir de huit heure, lorsque la nuit commençait à poindre, que les rues se transformaient en un lieu de débauche. C'est le principe des quartiers chauds, me direz-vous.

Bref, je vivais dès lors à mes propres dépends, et cela me procurait une incroyable joie de vivre. Le patron de l'établissement, Monsieur Teuchi, était très sympathique avec moi. Il me payait bien et m'autorisait même quelques débordements sur mes horaires... Ma nouvelle vie me plaisait, mon indépendance me plaisait. J'ai cru pouvoir demeurer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Pourtant, une rencontre est venue tout bouleverser. Car c'est précisément dans ce restaurant, quelques années plus tard, que j'ai fais la connaissance de Sasuke Uchiwa.

**- Sasuke Uchiwa ? **S'exclama de nouveau Iruka.

**- Silence ! **S'énerva Naruto. **Cessez donc un peu de m'interrompre ou nous n'irons pas loin... Oui, j'ai bien dit Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas que Kabukichô, en plus d'être un lieu de plaisir, abrite également les QG de nombreuses mafias.**

C'était un samedi soir, au mois de Juin. Nous avions beaucoup de clients à cette période de l'année. J'étais en train de servir de charmantes demoiselles au bar, lorsqu'un groupe de yakuzas en costumes noirs a pénétré dans l'Ichiraku. Je me souviens avoir été frappé de stupeur en relevant la tête. Je n'avais jamais été directement confronté à la mafia japonaise avant ce jour, mais j'avais assez de connaissances pour reconnaître l'éventail rouge et blanc sur la veste de ces hommes. Teuchi m'avait vaguement parlé des relations qu'il entretenait avec les Uchiwa : je savais qu'il leur devait de l'argent. J'eus alors terriblement peur, car les yakuzas n'avaient pas pour habitude de se montrer sympathiques envers ceux qui avaient des dettes à payer. Pourtant, cette frayeur se transforma rapidement en fascination lorsque j'aperçus leur meneur.

Décrire la beauté d'un tel visage me semble encore vain aujourd'hui. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de la magnificence et du charisme qui se dégage de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'en avais également entendu parler à l'époque. Pourtant, les mots de celui qui m'en avait fait l'éloge me parurent bien superficiels lorsqu'il fut devant moi. Je crois qu'il n'existe aucun qualificatif assez puissant pour exprimer le charme de cet homme. Les formes voluptueuses et tentatrices des femmes que j'admirais depuis mon arrivée à Kabukishô m'ont alors semblé tellement insignifiantes à côté de l'éclat qui exhalait de Sasuke !

**- Est-il si beau que ça ? **S'étonna Iruka.

**- Plus beau encore**, répondit-il en souriant. **Je suppose que vous ne pouvez connaître la réelle signification du terme « beauté » temps que vous n'avez pas vu Sasuke.**

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif, et Naruto répondit à ce geste par un nouveau sourire.

**- Sasuke est le comble de la perfection**, reprit-il. **Mais il est aussi l'homme le plus orgueilleux que je connaisse.**

Je me souviens avoir croisé son regard ce jour-là. Imaginez plonger dans une mer d'encre pour y découvrir les profondeurs abyssales de l'enfer. C'est ce que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment, et c'était une sensation vraiment exquise. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Uchiwa semblaient en avoir après Teuchi, et malgré la beauté divine de leur chef, je n'aurais abandonné mon patron pour rien au monde.

_- Nous avons à te parler Teuchi_, a déclaré Sasuke.

Un masque de frayeur avait recouvert le visage de mon ami, et je décidai gauchement de prendre sa défense. Alors qu'un des accompagnateurs de Sasuke s'avançait vers lui, je m'interposai. J'avais un corps plutôt bien bâti et je savais être en mesure de vaincre mon adversaire. Mais il faut avouer que m'a réaction avait tout de stupide. Pourtant, alors que celui-ci projetait de me frapper au visage, Sasuke lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Je me tournai vers lui, étonné. Il me scruta durant de longue minutes, et j'eus la désagréable impression d'être mis à nu sous son regard. Cela m'excita.

**- Vous êtes homosexuel ?** Demanda Iruka, surpris.

**- Non, je ne le suis pas**, répondit Naruto avec simplicité.

**- Vous avez pourtant été excité à la vue d'un homme**, remarqua-t-il de nouveau.

**- En effet. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa. Cet individu est un appel à la luxure. Mais une fois encore, vous ne pouvez comprendre temps que vous ne l'avez pas rencontré...**

J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Sasuke fut capable de ressentir mon désir, car il m'adressa un sourire hautain. Ce rictus désobligeant le rendait séduisant à se damné, mais je trouvais qu'il ne lui allait pas. J'étais conscient de l'aspect érotique de la chose, mais lorsqu'il arborait cette expression malsaine, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui foutre un coup de poing au visage.

- T_u ferais bien de ne pas trop te mêler de nos affaires_, a-t-il déclaré sur un ton sinistre.

_- Vous aurez votre argent. Je m'engage à vous rembourser moi-même_, ai-je alors répondu en souriant.

Lorsqu'il furent partis, j'eus du mal à comprendre mes paroles. Je n'avais pas les ressources nécessaires pour payer les dettes de Teuchi, et ma proposition était tout bonnement stupide. Maintenant, c'était moi qui était dans l'embarras.

**- Pourquoi avoir dit une telle chose alors ? **Demanda Iruka, l'air moqueur.

**- Je me suis posé la question à de nombreuses reprises au cours des années qui ont suivi**, répondit Naruto. **J'ai d'abord cru avoir fait cela par simple reconnaissance envers Teuchi. Voyez mon apparence, Monsieur Umino : je suis blond aux yeux bleus. Les japonais ont souvent du mal à accepter la différence. Personne à part lui n'a voulu m'embaucher à l'époque.**

**- C'était donc une raison suffisante**, acquiesça Iruka, l'air compréhensif.

**- Non, car ce n'était pas le réel motif de mon attitude**, répliqua-t-il.** Ce n'est qu'avec du recul que j'ai compris : je voulais être lié à Sasuke, que ce fus par l'argent ou par une quelconque autre manière. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour me rapprocher de lui.**

**- C'est absurde !**

**- Absurde, en effet**, concéda-t-il en souriant. **Mais l'absurdité fait partie de la nature humaine. C'est d'ailleurs cette illogisme qui altère notre instinct de survie. Saviez-vous, par exemple, que l'homme est le seul être vivant capable de se sacrifier pour ses semblables ? Fascinant n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je l'ignorais**, avoua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. **Mais poursuivez-donc votre histoire.**

**- Votre train arrive**, répondit Naruto en indiquant le panneau des horaires. **Peut-être devrions nous en rester là.**

**- Poursuivez, je vous en prie**, insista-t-il malgré tout. **Je prendrai le suivant.**

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! L'histoire est un peu étrange, je vous l'accorde. J'espère malgré tout que vous avez apprécié la lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, bons ou mauvais (je ne mords pas lol). Je ferais mon possible pour poster rapidement la suite ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire =)


	2. Chapitre 2

**ENTRETIEN AVEC UN CRIMINEL**

_Chapitre 2 – Corruption_

Le train pour Nagoya emporta quelques feuilles mortes dans son sillage. Iruka l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les immeubles grisâtres de la ville. Puis il se tourna vers Naruto et lui intima de poursuivre son récit.

**- J'ai ainsi pris la décision d'endosser une somme dont j'ignorais même le montant**, continua Naruto. **Ironique n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Vous étiez jeune et irresponsable, je suppose**, déclara Iruka en soupirant.

**- Loin de là : j'étais très éveillé pour mon âge**, répondit-il d'une voix assurée. L**a vie m'avait déjà imposé maintes épreuves. Et sachez, Monsieur Umino, que les personnes malchanceuses sont contraintes de gagner rapidement en maturité si elles veulent survivre.**

**- J'imagine, oui...**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette décision marqua le début de ma relation avec Sasuke.**

Teuchi me sermonna pour avoir été aussi imprudent, mais je vis à son attitude qu'il m'était profondément redevable. Il augmenta mon salaire au maximum, malgré mes protestations. L'Ichiraku regagna peu à peu son calme, mais je restai malgré tout sur mes gardes : il était fort probable que les Uchiwa reviennent nous rendre visite d'ici peu... Mon intuition était juste, puisque seulement trois jours plus tard, je reçu une lettre dans laquelle Sasuke me conviait à sa demeure pour que nous puissions discuter de toute cette affaire.

Au début, je songeai refuser son invitation, mais cela ne m'aurait apporté que des problèmes. Je dus donc me résoudre à y aller, malgré l'effroyable pressentiment que cet entrevue m'inspirait. Bien sur, je ne vous cache pas que j'avais grande envie de le revoir. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Sasuke suscitait en moi des pulsions toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

**- On croirait vous entendre parler de drogue**, marmonna Iruka.

**- C'est précisément ce qu'il est devenu pour moi**, répondit Naruto en souriant. **Mais je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade de l'histoire...**

Nous étions dès lors au mois de Juillet, et la résidence des Uchiwa était magnifiquement fleurie. Cette maison était d'une somptuosité incroyable. Je ne crois pas avoir vu un jour plus belle demeure que celle-ci. D'ailleurs, n'est-il pas injuste que des personnes aussi peu recommandables puissent jouir d'un tel luxe ? Bref, des hommes me menèrent dans le bureau de Sasuke. Assis près d'une table, il m'invita à le rejoindre.

La situation était étrange. Son attitude n'était pas menaçante : pire encore, elle était amicale. Mais je n'étais pas dupe... Voyez-vous, Sasuke n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on peut prendre à la légère. Il a ce pouvoir que de vous mettre à l'aise, comme un serpent charme ses victimes avant de les attaquer. Le moindre faut pas aurait donc put m'être fatal.

_- Monsieur Uzumaki_, m'a-t-il salué d'une voix hypocrite. _Comme vous avez gracieusement proposé de rembourser les dettes de Monsieur Teuchi, je consens à vous offrir un emploi mieux payé._

_- Quel est-il ?_ Me suis-je alors étonné.

Il ne put retenir un sourire. Je pensai une nouvelle fois que la situation était étrange, et que le rictus qui étirait ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon. Il me fit ensuite part de sa proposition. La chose était simple : devenir un prostitué.

**- Vous n'avez pas accepté j'espère ! **S'exclama Iruka, l'air consterné.

**- Allons, pour qui me prenez-vous**, s'offensa Naruto. **Certes, l'industrie du porno de luxe était en pleine expansion à l'époque, et j'aurais pu me faire une petite fortune en entrant dans ce domaine. Mais je n'étais pas stupide, et j'avais des principes !**

Mon refus amusa Sasuke plus qu'il ne l'énerva. Son attitude m'horripilait. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Ce genre de situation est vraiment insupportable. C'est comme vouloir caresser du feu, alors que vous savez parfaitement que vous allez vous y brûler. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était parfaitement conscient du charme qu'il avait sur son entourage, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à en jouer pour parvenir à ses fins.

Cette description peut vous donner un mince aperçu du caractère effroyable et manipulateur de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai bien dit « un mince aperçu », car la vérité est bien pire encore. Croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas le compter parmi ses ennemis.

**- Ne vous en a-t-il pas voulu d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté ? **Demanda Iruka en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Non, pas le moins du monde**, assura Naruto. **Je crois même qu'il s'attendait à ce que je décline sa proposition.**

Mais bien qu'il ne se soit pas énervé, il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il me laissa repartir en un seul morceau ce jour-là, et je vous jure avoir crier mon soulagement dans tout Kabukichô une fois rentré. Teuchi m'accueillit avec une bonne plâtré de ramens pour récompenser mon courage. Je pensai être tranquille à nouveau pour quelques jours, mais j'avais tout faux...

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque Sasuke se présenta à l'Ichiraku le lendemain même ! Il ordonna à ses gardes de rester à l'extérieur, et je me rappel lui avoir sourit comme à tout bon client. Il me demanda un verre de saké, et je dus bien évidemment lui offrir la bouteille de ma poche. Je découvris à cet instant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : il était profiteur.

_- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis mon mignon ?_ A-t-il demandé en me transperçant du regard.

_- Ca ne risque pas_, ai-je répondu en lui souriant de nouveau.

Inutile de vous dire que je m'efforçais de rester poli. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais mis dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Il sembla comprendre mes pensées et afficha donc son éternel rictus au coin des lèvres. Cela me procura une étrange sensation. Tout d'un coup, j'étais partagé entre l'envie de le gifler et de l'embrasser.

**- Je suppose que vous n'avez fait ni l'un ni l'autre**, plaisanta Iruka.

**- Tout juste**, confirma Naruto.

**- Était-il trop intimidant pour que vous n'ayez rien tenté ?**

Naruto étouffa un rire moqueur.

**- Venons en justement à ce fait. Le seul point faible de Sasuke est sa force.**

**- Il est faible ?** S'exclama Iruka, extrêmement surpris.

**- Non, bien sur que non**, l'arrêta tout de suite Naruto. **Mais je suis largement plus costaud que lui. J'aurais pu aisément le mettre au tapis.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dès le début alors ?**

**- La chose est simple : Sasuke est un yakuza**, déclara-t-il sur un ton grave. **Les répercutions auraient été énormes. Ces personnes sont assez vils pour s'en prendre à l'entourage de ceux qui les offensent, et j'aurais donc put mettre en danger tous ceux qui avaient, par hasard ou non, croiser un jour mon chemin.**

Sasuke revint me voir quasiment tous les jours. Je me souviens même qu'il passait invariablement aux alentours de neuf heures. C'était facile à retenir, étant donné que son arrivée coïncidait avec l'heure d'ouverture de la maison close qui faisait face à notre enseigne. Il restait quelques minutes, nous papotions de tout et de rien, puis il repartait.

Cela dura plus de quatre mois. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne me parla pas une seule fois d'argent. Nos discussions tournaient autour d'événements du quotidien, de sport et d'autres futilités. A force, j'appris à le connaître comme on connaît un ami. Je savais quelle était son plat préféré, les loisirs auxquels il s'adonnaient, ses fréquentations, et bien d'autres choses encore. La situation était étrange, certes.

**- Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?** S'étonna Iruka.

**- Cette question me brûlait les lèvres à moi aussi**, concorda Naruto. **C'est pourquoi j'ai fini par la lui poser.**

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Son petit rictus amer vint étirer ses lèvres, et je crus avoir dit une bêtise. Pourtant, il ne s'énerva pas comme ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vous serrez certainement abasourdi par la réponse qu'il m'a donné, tout comme je l'ai été à l'époque.

_- Les choses doivent être ainsi_, a-t-il simplement déclaré. _Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, et j'aime étudier les personnes qui sortent de l'ordinaire._

_- Étudier ?_ Ai-je répété, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_- C'est cela._

Il ne m'expliqua pas plus la chose, et je restai donc sur ma faim. Sasuke ne revint pas à l'Ichiraku durant les jours qui suivirent cette brève conversation. Je crus avoir rompu le lien qui avait commencé à se former entre nous. Mais bien évidemment, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises...

**- Il a finit par revenir ?**

**- Non**, objecta Naruto. **Mais il me fit bientôt parvenir un nouveau courrier.**

Je me rendis donc de nouveau à la résidence des Uchiwa. Nous étions alors en hiver, et le lieu était de toute beauté. La neige lui donnait un aspect profondément mystérieux et insolite. Sasuke m'accueillit dans le même bureau que précédemment. Il m'offrit cette fois-ci une tasse de thé et je n'y vit aucun mauvais présage. Nous parlâmes encore de futilités, comme le feraient de bons vieux amis. Mais bientôt, la discussion porta sur un sujet plus important.

_- J'aimerais te proposer un compromis_, a-t-il déclaré en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_- Si cela concerne encore la prostitution, sache que ma réponse n'a pas changée_, ai-je alors répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

_- C'est autre chose_, m'a-t-il assuré en souriant d'un air moqueur. _Voilà mon idée : si tu acceptes de quitter l'Ichiraku pour venir travailler sous mes ordres, j'annulerai ta dette._

Inutile de vous dire que sa proposition me fit perdre contenance. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. D'ailleurs, je crus dans un premier temps qu'il se moquait juste de moi. Mais le regard sérieux qu'il m'adressa me fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Ce fus une chose difficile que de répondre à cette suggestion.

J'aimais l'Ichiraku. Avec le temps, Teuchi était devenu comme un père pour moi et j'avais fini par me sentir à l'aise dans mon nouveau quotidien. Pourtant, une envie déchirante me criait d'accepter son compromis. Voyez-vous, même si Sasuke et moi entretenions une relation pour le moins amicale, je sentais mon désir pour lui grandir de jour en jour. J'avais envie de rester à ses côtés car j'étais persuadé que ce serait pour moi la seule façon d'être vraiment heureux.

**- Vous avez accepté ? **S'exclama Iruka, l'air consterné.

**- Oui**, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. **Mais je me suis d'abord assuré de ses intentions. Et elles étaient on ne peut plus limpides : il voulait que j'entre dans le monde sordide de la mafia en tant que son subalterne.**

**- C'est horrible**, déclara-t-il, en ayant un mouvement de recul.

**- Ca ne l'était pas pour moi... Voyez-vous, même si je n'en étais pas encore conscient à l'époque, j'aimais Sasuke. Je voulais lui être totalement dévoué.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux... C'est complètement stupide.**

**- Non, c'est humain**, assura Naruto en riant.** Vous savez, les hommes sont capables sont de nombreuses folies pour atteindre l'objet de leur passion. Aujourd'hui encore, je considère simplement que ma décision faisait partie d'une longue parade amoureuse. Je voulais Sasuke, et pour l'obtenir, il me fallait faire ce sacrifice.**

Je compris alors que nos petites discussions n'avaient rien eut d'anodines. En venant me rendre visite ces derniers mois, il avait simplement tester ma personnalité et ma capacité à garder mon calme. Voyez à quel point c'est un fin stratège. Bref, le fait est que j'avais selon lui les qualités requises pour entrer dans le monde de la mafia.

Il me promit un brillant avenir à ses côtés, et cette perspective me fit pleuvoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Dès lors, je lui prêtai allégeance et m'abandonnai à son commandement. Vous ne pouvez imaginez à quel point cela me rendit heureux.

**- C'est certainement la chose la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendu...** Soupira Iruka.

**- Absurde pour vous peut-être,** admit Naruto. **Mais pour moi, cette perspective de servitude avait un sens profond.**

**- Et en quoi devenir esclave d'un mafieux vous a-t-il rendu si heureux ?**

**- Suivez ma logique, Monsieur Umino ! Au début, je n'étais lié à Sasuke que par l'argent. Nous pouvons donc dire que notre relation reposait sur un facteur extérieur : ma dette**, expliqua-t-il. **Mais lorsqu'il me convia à travailler pour lui, notre alliance prit un tout autre aspect : nous étions dès lors liés d'homme à homme.**

**- Votre façon de penser est vraiment très particulière...** Marmonna Iruka.

**- Je le conçois**, avoua Naruto, l'air compréhensif. **Il faut avoir vécu mon histoire pour en comprendre toute la subtilité. Bref, c'est ainsi qu'a commencé ma vie en temps que subordonné de Sasuke...**

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser vos impressions. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de commenter le chapitre précédent ! J'ai reçu des avis positifs dans l'ensemble, et c'est très motivant ! Je vais tacher de poster la suite rapidement. Je ne garantis rien, étant donné que je pars en vacance avec des amies. Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt malgré tout ! =)


	3. Chapitre 3

**ENTRETIEN AVEC UN CRIMINEL**

_Chapitre 3 - Asservissement_

Sasuke m'expliqua un tant soit peu les règles qui régissaient le monde de la mafia. Au début, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'en tenir : cet univers était pour moi aussi mystérieux et inconnu que l'est la face cachée de la Lune. Mais je peux me vanter d'avoir su m'adapter rapidement. Sasuke avait vu juste en m'engageant. Ce fut pour moi comme une sorte de révélation : j'étais fait pour devenir yakuza.

Bien sur, la violence et le crime n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir, mais j'aimais la sensation d'euphorie que provoquait l'adrénaline lorsqu'il me fallait exécuter une mission. A cette époque, j'aurais tout sacrifié pour combler les désirs de Sasuke. C'était ma principale motivation, et elle me fit gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie en un temps record.

**- Et qu'en est-il de votre ancien patron ? **Demanda Iruka en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je n'ai jamais eut le droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet**, répondit Naruto d'un air triste. **Il me croit mort aujourd'hui encore.**

**- C'est horrible ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il avait le droit de savoir ?**

**- Bien sur, il avait le droit... Mais cette décision ne relevait pas de ma volonté. Je devais disparaître et devenir une autre personne.**

Dès lors que je fus au service du clan Uchiwa, je perdis mon identité et Sasuke m'en attribua une nouvelle. Il me fit alors connaître sous le pseudonyme de Kyûbi. Ce nom se répandit rapidement et inspira la crainte. J'ignore encore pourquoi ma renommée s'accentua aussi fortement, mais je soupçonne Sasuke d'avoir organisé ce mouvement. Vous savez, c'est un homme de pouvoir et il aime être respecté.

**- C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! **S'indigna Iruka en se levant. **Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Kyûbi, et puis quoi encore...**

**- Ce n'est pas une blague**, déclara Naruto en souriant. **Mais bien évidemment, je ne peux pas vous obliger à me croire...**

**- Sornettes !**

**- Allons, ne soyez pas en plus de mauvaise foi Monsieur Umino**, plaisanta-t-il en l'invitant à se calmer. **Je vois juste dans vos pensées : Vous préférez vous persuader que c'est une plaisanterie car ce serait une chose vraiment affreuse si vous aviez été assis à côté d'un criminel durant plus de deux heures, à l'écouter raconter sa vie. Je me trompe ?**

**- Si vous continuez à vous obstiner je vais appeler la police !** S'exclama de nouveau Iruka.

**- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent vous savez.**

**- Dans ce cas vous n'êtes pas Kyûbi.**

**- Kyûbi est un personnage dont l'identité s'est formée grâce aux rumeurs**, déclara Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. **Certes, je n'ai jamais cherché à changer l'image que le public se fait de moi, mais n'allez pas croire tout ce que les gens racontent. Je ne suis pas pour la violence gratuite.**

Iruka hésita un instant. Naruto désigna la place à ses côtés pour l'inviter à se rasseoir et le jeune cadre finit par se calmer.

**- Je vous avais prévenu au début de notre conversation que cette histoire risquait de fort vous déplaire. Dois-je poursuivre, ou voulez-vous que nous en restions là ?** Demanda Naruto en lui adressant un sourire amical.

**- Poursuivez, poursuivez...** Marmonna-t-il l'air dubitatif.

**- Bien.**

Quelques mois plus tard, Sasuke me promut au rang de second. Je devins alors son bras droit. Vous ne pouvez imaginez à quel point cela me rendit heureux. Je savais dès lors avoir gagné sa confiance la plus totale et j'avais de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il appréciait ma compagnie.

Je me plaisais à ses côtés et j'aspirais à vivre ainsi pour le restant de mes jours. Pourtant, un évènement tragique est venu bouleverser notre quotidien... En effet, deux ans après notre rencontre, la famille de Sasuke fut sauvagement assassinée. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de cette histoire, elle a fait la une de tous les journaux. J'étais sur l'île d'Hokkaido pour régler une affaire avec le clan Hyuga lorsque cela s'est produit. Sasuke me somma de revenir immédiatement auprès de lui, et je m'exécutai sans plus attendre.

Lorsque j'arrivai à Tokyo, il n'était plus le même homme. Je le vis pleurer pour la toute première fois, et ce fus un grand honneur qu'il le fasse dans mes bras. Après cet événement, Sasuke changea du tout au tout. Chose compréhensible lorsqu'on sait que son frère était l'auteur de ce crime abominable... Je lui promis alors de l'aider à tuer ce traitre, quel qu'en soit le prix.

**- Son frère ?** S'étonna Iruka. J**e croyais que c'était la conséquence d'une rivalité entre deux clans mafieux.**

**- C'est ce que les médias ont dit au grand public**, répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules.

**- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?**

Naruto eut un sourire triste.

**- Oui. Mais cela a pris de nombreux mois... Et nous avons au final commis une grave erreur.**

A cette époque, une organisation criminelle connue sous le nom d'Akatsuki terrorisait le Japon. J'imagine qu'elle ne vous est pas inconnue. Leur chef a commandité de nombreux attentats qui ont fait des milliers de victimes innocentes. Il se trouve que le frère de Sasuke avait rejoins cette coalition après avoir anéanti le clan Uchiwa... Nous nous attaquions à des ennemis puissants et sans aucune pitié, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour soutenir Sasuke... Il m'avait confié qu'il ne pourrait faire son deuil avant d'avoir accomplit sa vengeance, et j'aurais tout donné pour apaiser un tant soit peut le chagrin que lui inspirait le massacre de son clan. C'est pourquoi je l'ai suivit.

Au mois de Février de l'année suivante, Sasuke fut confronté à son frère Itachi. Ils s'affrontèrent dans un duel à mort avec « la balle unique ». C'est un jeu aléatoire où la chance couronne le vainqueur. Le principe est simple : Un pistolet est chargé avec une seule et unique balle. Les opposants doivent successivement poser le revolver sur leur tempe et appuyer sur la gâchette. Le destin décide alors de celui qui tombera sur le cran mortel.

Inutile de vous dire que j'eus affreusement peur de perdre Sasuke au cours de ce jeu stupide. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu prendre sa place mais il m'a assuré qu'il devait le faire lui-même. Une question d'honneur je suppose... L'issue nous fut finalement favorable, puisqu'Itachi tomba sur la balle. Nous crûmes alors avoir atteint notre objectif, mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises...

**- Par Bouddha...** Murmura Iruka. **Quel jeu horrible ! Est-ce une pratique courante dans le monde de la mafia ?**

**- Plus ou moins**, répondit Naruto. **C'est un principe qui est souvent utilisé pour les règlement de compte entre les chefs de clan.**

**- Et que s'est-il donc passé ensuite ?**

**- Le chef de l'Akatsuki a demandé à nous rencontrer**, expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave. **Et c'est là que nous avons compris notre erreur...**

L'Akatsuki avait dors et déjà été grandement affaiblie par les forces militaires du Japon lorsque nous avons enfin déniché leur planque. Au début, ils étaient au nombre de huit. Lorsque nous nous sommes présentés devant leur chef, Madara, ils n'étaient plus que trois. Comme quoi même les plus forts sont vulnérables...

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions prêt à tous les tuer si jamais ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre nous. Mais Madara ne voulait apparemment pas se battre. Il nous fit mener à son bureau et nous invita à nous assoir à ses côtés. Nous étions méfiant, certes, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions. La discussion qui découla de cette entrevue fit basculer la vie de Sasuke une seconde fois, et la mienne aussi par la même occasion. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que Madara nous a confié ce jour-là.

_- Itachi n'était qu'un pion du gouvernement_, a-t-il déclaré d'un air grave. _Il a été contraint de massacrer le clan Uchiwa._

_- Itachi n'aurait jamais plié devant l'État_, a répliqué Sasuke.

_- Pour sauver son petit frère, il n'a pas hésité une seconde._

Je me rappelle de l'expression horrifiée qui s'est installée sur le visage de Sasuke lorsque Madara eut prononcé ces mots... Nous avons alors découvert tout le complot du gouvernement. Il se trouve que le clan Uchiwa était devenu une trop grande menace aux yeux de certains députés. Ceux-ci avaient alors imposés un dilemme cruel à Itachi : il devait choisir entre la prospérité de son clan, ou la vie de son petit frère.

Je crois que l'instant qui suivit cette conversation marqua la fin d'une vie. Ma vie aux côtés de Sasuke en l'occurence. Il se transforma en un homme au sang froid, rongé par une haine sans limite et avide de vengeance. Je ne le reconnaissais plus... Il devint cruel, sans aucune pitié, et perdit tous ses principes. Il n'hésitait plus à blesser des innocents pour parvenir à ses fins.

J'aimais Sasuke plus que tout au monde. Aussi certain que le soleil est le centre de notre galaxie, il était devenu le centre de mon univers. Et aussi certain que la Terre ne pourrait vivre sans soleil, j'étais devenu totalement dépendant de lui... Mais je ne pouvais accepter ses nouvelles manières. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien n'y fit. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu l'aider...

**- Que s'est-il alors passé ? **Demanda Iruka. **Vous êtes parti ?**

**- Non**, répondit Naruto d'un air triste. **C'est lui qui m'a quitté.**

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même s'il est un peu plus court que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! Je tiens également à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont eut la gentillesse de commenter les chapitres précédents. Pour répondre à la question « me suis-je inspirée de Forest Gump ? » à vrai dire non. C'est vrai qu'en lisant cette remarque, je me suis souvenu que le protagoniste racontait son histoire aux passants, assis sur un banc. Mais non, je n'y ai sincèrement pas pensé en écrivain cette fanfic. Bref, mis à part cela je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite (dans 2 semaines, vu que je pars en vacances).


	4. Chapitre 4

**ENTRETIEN AVEC UN CRIMINEL**

_Chapitre 4 – Déchirement_

**- Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui est parti ?** S'étonna Iruka, les yeux écarquillés.

**- C'est exact**, confirma Naruto. **Et d'ailleurs, le perdre fut la chose la plus terrible qu'il me soit jamais arrivée. C'était une souffrance abominable dont je croyais ne jamais pouvoir me défaire... Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer la chose.**

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, notre conversation avec Madara avait profondément marqué Sasuke. Il n'était plus le même homme et se complaisait dans un quotidien de massacre. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, j'ai fait acte de présence et espérant qu'il recouvrerait un jour la raison. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, plus le temps passait, plus il perdait son humanité... Ce fus une période difficile durant laquelle je n'ai eut de cesse de me remettre en question. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de l'abandonner. Et le pire dans toute cette affaire, c'est qu'il en étant parfaitement conscient.

Les semaines ont passé. Puis est arrivé ce jour fatidique : le jour où Sasuke, perdu dans sa haine et dans son désir de vengeance, a blessé un innocent à mort. Un enfant de cinq ans. Si j'avais jusque là toléré ses écarts de conduite, je ne fus bien évidement pas capable de laisser passer ce crime.

**- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! **S'exclama Iruka, l'air horrifié. **C'est abominable !**

**- J'en suis conscient, et je regrette de ne pas avoir été en mesure de l'arrêter à temps**, répondit Naruto en baissant les yeux. **Si j'avais été plus ferme avec lui dès le début, cet incident ne serait probablement jamais arrivé.**

**- Allons, ne vous blâmer pas**, le consola-t-il.

**- C'est pourtant la vérité. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.**

**- Et pourquoi donc a-t-il tué ce pauvre enfant ?**

**- Sasuke n'est guidé que par un seul objectif : sa vengeance**, expliqua Naruto. **Cet enfant était un moyen de pression pour obtenir des informations... Mais les choses ont malheureusement dérapé lorsque nos interlocuteurs ont refusé de coopérer.**

Je me souviens de l'horreur que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a abattu ce petit garçon. Le voir l'exécuter, sans une once d'hésitation, m'a fait comprendre à quel point il était devenu mauvais et incontrôlable... J'ai alors usé de mon seul atout : la force. Je l'ai traîné jusqu'à un hôtel malgré ses protestations, et je lui ai demandé des explications. C'était la toute première fois que j'osais m'opposer à lui. Ma colère était si grande ! Il m'a sourit avec orgueil et je lui ai mis une gifle.

_- Tu es devenu fou Sasuke ! _Ai-je hurlé. _Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille !_

_- La fin justifie les moyens_, a-t-il simplement répondu en haussant les épaules.

_- Les êtres humains ne sont pas de simples objets ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant !_

Je l'ai giflé encore et encore, espérant que mes coups lui remettraient les idées en place. Puis je me suis effondré devant lui. C'était la première fois depuis bon nombre d'années que je laissais libre court à ma tristesse. Sasuke m'a alors pris dans ses bras en riant et m'a embrassé.

**- Je vous demande pardon ? **S'exclama Iruka.

**- Vous avez bien entendu**, répondit Naruto, un sourire triste au visage. **Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Mais sachez que malgré la colère et la haine, ce baiser a certainement été l'un des plus tendre qu'il m'ait donné...**

Je ne me souviens de rien après ça. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il faisait jour dans la chambre d'hôtel, et Sasuke n'était plus là. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois sur son portable, fait le tour de la résidence et même demandé aux hautesses s'il avait laissé un mot à mon égard. Mais rien. Il s'était comme volatilisé, me laissant derrière lui sans aucune explication.

J'attendis plusieurs jours, espérant qu'il revienne. Je ne pouvais pas accepté le fait qu'il soit parti sans moi. Ma vie entière tournait atour de lui. Pourtant, au bout d'une semaine, je dus bel et bien me rendre à l'évidence : Sasuke était parti, et il n'avait nullement l'intention de revenir me chercher.

**- Qu'avez-vous fait après cela ? **Demanda Iruka. **Êtes-vous parti à sa recherche ?**

**- Bien évidemment. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Sasuke était mon univers. Toute ma vie gravitait autour de lui.**

J'ai tout d'abord sillonné les endroits où nous passions la plupart de notre temps : le manoir Uchiwa, le quartier général à Kabukicho, la résidence du banquier... Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. J'ai alors décidé de contacter nos collaborateurs les plus proches, c'est-à-dire les familles mafieuses avec qui Sasuke entretenait des relations plus ou moins amicales. Mais une fois encore, cette piste n'a rien donné... Et après un mois de recherche, j'ai fini par perdre espoir.

**- Vous avez abandonné ?** Demanda Iruka, l'air dubitatif.

**- C'est ce que je comptait faire, en effet**, répondit Naruto en baissant les yeux. **Mais une rencontre m'a redonné confiance. J'étais parti noyer mon chagrin dans un bar luxueux, près du quartier de Shibuya...**

Une jeune femme est alors venue m'aborder. Elle se prénommait Sakura Haruno. Comprenant ma détresse, elle m'invita à prendre un verre en sa compagnie et consola mes peines avec une gentillesse peu commune. Nous parlâmes durant de longues heures et je compris qu'elle possédait une intelligence hors du commun. Vous savez, certaines personnes ont une aura extrêmement particulière, un charisme qui rassure et encourage. C'était le cas de Sakura.

Je la revis plusieurs fois dans le même bar durant les jours qui suivirent. Chaque fois, elle venait me parler et tentait de me changer les idées. Bien sur, je ne m'étais pas encore risqué à lui révéler tous les détails de l'histoire. J'avais passé sous silence la mafia, les complots et toutes les parties compromettantes de ma vie. En vérité, elle pensait que ma tristesse découlait d'une simple peine de cœur.

**- Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ?**

Naruto eut un sourire tendre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

**- Aujourd'hui, elle connaît les moindres détails de mon passé**, répondit-il en riant. **Sakura est la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eut.**

**- Et comment votre relation en est-elle arrivée là ?**

**- Patience, je vais vous expliquer...**

Nos rencontres s'éternisèrent durant plus d'un mois. J'appris à la connaître et nous partageâmes des moments complices. Puis, voyant à quel point elle était généreuse et compréhensive, je me risquai enfin à lui révéler quelques détails sur ma condition.

_- Que penses-tu de Kyubi ?_ Lui ai-je demandé un jour.

Elle sembla surprise par ma question. N'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place. Puis, après un bref silence, elle répondit simplement qu'on ne pouvait juger une personne sans la connaître réellement. Elle ne connaissait pas Kyubi et elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de donner une opinion sur lui.

Sa réponse me donna la force de poursuivre mes aveux. Je lui expliquai alors qui j'étais et comment s'étaient déroulées les trois dernière années de ma vie. Elle m'écouta avec attention, ne cachant malgré tout pas sa surprise... Et, à mon plus grand soulagement, elle déclara avec fraîcheur :

_- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Naruto._

Après cette conversation, Sakura devint mon amie la plus proche. Je passais la majeure partie de mon temps en sa compagnie, et elle prit bientôt à cœur mes espoirs de retrouver un jour Sasuke. Son soutient et sa nature optimiste me donnèrent l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer mes recherches. Mieux encore : elle m'apprit à m'ouvrir davantage aux autres. Les mois qui suivirent marquèrent ainsi un tournant décisif dans mon existence...

**- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?** Demanda Iruka, intrigué.

**- Sakura m'a aidé à sortir de cette bulle de solitude dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé depuis le départ de Sasuke**, expliqua Naruto en souriant. **Elle m'a encouragé à faire de nouvelles rencontres, à évoluer dans certains loisirs et bien d'autres choses encore.**

**- Mais en quoi cela a-t-il été « un tournant décisif » ?**

Naruto s'étira sur le banc, un sourire rayonnant au visage. Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instant par-delà les voies ferrées sur lesquelles les trains crissaient à n'en plus finir. Puis il reporta son attention sur Iruka et poursuivit son explication.

**- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait la rencontre de certaines personnes. Et ces personnes sont devenus chères à mes yeux.** **Elles font aujourd'hui partie intégrante de ma vie et m'ont aidé à bâtir une chose dont je suis terriblement fier.**

**- Et quelle est cette chose ?**

**- Konoha.**

**- Allons donc ! L'histoire de Kyubi était déjà dure à avaler, et maintenant vous voulez en plus me faire croire que vous êtes le fondateur de Konoha ?** S'énerva Iruka en fronçant les sourcils. **La plaisanterie a ses limites !**

**- Inutile de vous énervez, Monsieur Umino**, déclara Naruto en lui tapant le dos dans un geste amical. **Je me contente de vous relater les faits. Si mon histoire ne vous plaît pas, vous êtes libre de partir... Mais sachez que même si je possède certes de nombreux défauts, le mensonge n'en fait pas parti.**

Iruka eut un moment d'hésitation, puis un soupire lui échappa. Il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre à écouter le récit de ce jeune homme. Car après tout, même si son histoire sonnait comme une litanie de bêtises, elle avait au moins le mérite d'être intéressante.

**- Poursuivez, je vous prie**, déclara-t-il finalement de nouveau.

**- Bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les mois qui succédèrent ma conversation avec Sakura furent peuplés de rencontres toutes plus étranges et merveilleuses les unes que les autres...**

La première eut lieu dans un casino de Shibuya. Sakura m'y avait emmené car elle avait de nombreux amis parmi le personnel. Alors que nous étions attablés devant l'un des nombreux tapis de jeux, un jeune homme attira mon attention. Grand, brun et le style négligé, il avait réussi à amasser plus de sept millions de yens en l'espace de deux heures. Curieux de voir comment il s'y prenait, j'attendis qu'il ait quitté la partie pour venir à sa rencontre.

Nous parlâmes durant quelques minutes et il se présenta sous le nom de Shikamaru Nara. Je compris au fur et à mesure que nous conversions qu'il devait sa réussite à une seule et unique chose : sa tête. En effet, il avait un sens de l'observation très développé et un esprit particulièrement vif. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru est certainement l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai croisé dans toute ma vie.

**- Vous parlez du célèbre Commandant Nara ?** Demanda Iruka, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. **L'homme qui a élaboré la stratégie offensive des armée nippones durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ?**

**- Il s'agit en vérité de son petit-fils**, répondit Naruto. **Et vous pouvez me croire sur parole : dans leur ligné, il n'y a pas un seul abrutit.**

J'ai très vite sympathisé avec lui. Et avec sa lucidité hors du commun, il eut vite fait de découvrir qui j'étais. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas le choquer plus que ça, et nous restâmes donc en bon termes.

Quelques jours plus tard, je fis la connaissance d'Ino Yamanaka, une prostitué de Kabukisho. Elle et Sakura étaient amies depuis l'enfance, et malgré le travail immorale qu'elle exerçait, Ino était une femme de raison qui avait du bon a être connue.

Puis je me liai d'amitié avec Sai, un fugitif d'Hokkaido. Aujourd'hui encore, je vous avoue que sa personnalité reste un grand mystère pour moi. Il peut paraître particulièrement insensible et son ironie en énerve plus d'un... Mais, dès notre première rencontre, je compris que c'était un homme de confiance.

S'en suivit de Kiba Inuzuka, un éleveur d'animaux qui fournissait la police en chiens renifleur. C'était un sacré énergumène celui-là... Un véritable hyperactif ! Mais sa compagnie m'était agréable et, même s'il m'en coûte de l'avouer, nous avions de nombreux points communs.

**- Vos connaissances sont vraiment étranges**... Marmona Iruka.

**- Je vous l'accorde**, répondit Naruto en riant. **Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de Konoha !**

Le fait est que je me retrouvai bientôt entouré de nombreux amis. Pour moi qui n'avait jamais été très ouvert et doué en matière de relation, c'était un exploit ! Et ce sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe me donna envie d'officialiser les choses. C'est ainsi que j'eus l'idée de créer Konoha...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! C'est à partir de là que l'action va commencé, puisque les jalons de mon histoire sont quasiment tous posés. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, même si j'ai quelques doutes sur la qualité de ce chapitre... Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de l'avoir publié tardivement, contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé. J'ai eut la bonne surprise de trouver un emploi saisonier pour le mois d'aout, et mes journées sont donc assez chargées, d'autant plus que je travail même les weekend. Mes excuses donc pour ne pas avoir respecté les délais, je tâcherais de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre ! La rentrée à la Fac approche également, donc je ne donne pas de date précise pour la prochaine publication. Merci encore d'avoir lu mon récit, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! A très bientôt =)


End file.
